Uwolnienie Shuna cz 2
INTRO " W tym czasie ...u Sagi dochodzi walka z Królową Schorastyką , a u Aiolosa gdy w chodzi do warsztatu tam gdzie robi sie strzały dla łuku tam mieszka kuzynka Schorastyki i Surii Maddie w raz trzema młodszymi siostrami Kilą Tulą i najmłodszą Almette.Gdy siostry Maddie śpią ich starsza siostra patruje aż widzi coś świecącego był to złoty rycerz strzelca Aiolos" Aiolos:Panno mozes mi powiedziec gdzie jest rycerz andromedy Maddie:Kim jests nie masz prawa tu wchodzic to naszego fortu , tam gdzie żaden facet tu ginie Aiolos:Przybyłem tu z towarzyszamy by ratowac jednego rycerza zodiaku , imie jego to Shun Maddie:( Ze strzałami i z łukiem w dłoniach)Szykuj sie rycerzu na śmierc! Aiolos:( Też z strzałami i z łukiem w dłoniach) Nie chcemy tu waszej krwi, naprawde niechcemy wogóle zwami walczyć Maddie:Pewnie ma kuzynka Królowa zabija twego przyjaciela złotego rycerza jak mam nadzieje Aiolos:Tak tylko ja i Saga, a reszta to srebni rycerze i trzech z brązu Maddie:Tylko po jednego rycerza tu przyszliście , sama to niewierze ale musze cie zabic Aiolos:( ze swojej strzał tyklo po łamał Maddii tylko maskę) Jesteś piekną kobietą Maddie:( W oczach widząc półzłamaną maskę) Niech cie pieklo pochlonie! " Aiolos widzac twarz Maddie chcącą zemsty , niechcąc ją ranic uderza w brzuch by ja nie zabijac kobiety którą pokochał Do sanoszenia to jej domu do jej łóżka widzi w drugim pokoju śpiące siostry , widząc to sam ma młodszego brata Aioli.W tym czasie Seiya Jabu Capella Dante Argor Ikki słszą melodie drzwonkąwą na sen która amazonka poszczemuje ich od ratowania Shuna to własnie była amazonka Nutia swimi dzwonkami usypia wojowników w których wykanczają Cona Wenus Suria Asia Tila"'Gdy Orfeusz przychodzi do swych towarzyszy widząc senym upojeniem widzi amazonkę Nutię która już zaczyna ze swych jednych dzwonkach na woływac pozostałe do wykonczenia rycerzy zodiaku' Orfeusz: Stój jeszcze mnie zapomniałas Nutia: Co ty przeciesz niemozliwe mój błąd , musze sie tobą zając Orfeusz: Nazywam się Orfeusz Lira i jestem srebnym rycerzem a tu są moji towarzysze Nutia: Ja jestem Nutia amazonka dzwonków, no to jak sie przedstawieliśmy no to czas zacząć Orfeusz:Wiem że nie podnosze reki na dziewczyn , ale panny mają pierwszeństwo Nutia:No to dobrze jakis jestes rzeltemenem aż żal zbijać " Orfeusz po między Nutią zaczyna sie walka muzyczna lirta kntra dzwonki oba instumentale dzwięki melodiach tak różnych as po samych szczytach melodijnych pieśniach ,Orfeusz zaczyna swą moc zwiekszacz swają siłe aż Nutia zaczyna przegrywac. Zeby nieprzegrac Nutia używa senego sposbu by Orfeusz przegrał lecz sama amazonka zaczyna w padac sidłach nut Orfeusza i ostateczna nut z liry Orfeusza maska Nutii zaczyna powoli stopiowo bękąc aż pękła Nuta przerywając walkę podaję sie i wyciąga z ręki mały odłamek szkła żeby poderżnoc sobie gardło Orfeusz widzac to wypycha z jej ręki szkło mówiąc" Orfeusz:Zopomnijmy o tej walce zapomne nawet twoją twarz Nutio, twoje różowe oczy to mówia i zarazem twe długoróżowowłosy Nutia:Ale widzisz mą twarz, twoje błękitne oczy , ja ja....... Orfeusz:Nic nie mów jesteś zeczona Nutia:Orfeusze ja cie chyba......ko....koch...... Orfeusz:Nutia nic nie mów powiedz gdzie jest Shun, Nutia:Tusz pry tej domku tam gdzie są dwie długowłose blondynki Orfeusz: Nutia jestes kochana( pocałował ją w czoło) " Gdy Orfeusz wygrał Nutią , a Aiolos z Maddie zaczynają sie budzic Capella Ikki Dante Argor Seiya Jabu idą tą stronę co skazała Nutia , do nich do łącza Aiolos czekając na Sagę który jest u Schorastyki.Idą bez Sagi napotykają Asię Conę Wenus Surii do znimi do walki staczają Ikki Capella Dante i Argor zaczynając walki pokonuje je Orfeusz tacząc je we śnie. idą tam czy domku pilnowane przez dwie strażniczki widząc jak pokonali Conę Wenus Asię Surii Nutię i Maddierezygnują i otwerając drzwi zabierając Shuna wychodza z bramy fortu tam patroluję Tila żeby nie ryzykowac wypuszczając ich jak najszybcie nie niszcząc Fortu Amazons. Gdy szyscy są już daleko z fortu amazonek czekając tylko na Sagę .Saga niszcząc jej maskę Schorastyki mówąctylko słowo tak przyjemnie" Saga: Schorastyko jestes piekna pierwszy raz zakochałem sie tylko do siebie, jetes mą monalizą będę walczy nie tylko za siebie czy za swych towarzyszy lecz też dla ciebie Schorastyko Królowo amazonek Królowa Schorastyka:Pierwszy raz cos takiego mówi mi złoty rycerzy zodiaku ,Saga Shun jest .... Saga: Coś czuje że moji towarzysze mają Shuna Królowa Schorastyka:Saga Shun jest jeden z czterech rycerzy wiatru, pilujcie go Saga:Shun jest jednym z rycerzy wiatru , ale jak to..... to znaczy że.... Schorastyka: Choc jestem Królową amazonek Shun ma dobrą serce może wejść do świąty bogini zwycięstwa Nike Saga:Do bogini zwycięstwa Nike, to zaczy że Touma jest jako drugi rycerz wiatru Schorastyka:Tak macie dwóch rycerzy wiatru bardzo blisko, jeszcze syłszałam od srebnych rycerza tym wieku co złoty rycerz wagi i barana ,którzy czterech żyje Saga: Shion i Dohko, wiec oni nie sa jedynimy którzy przezyli poprzedną walke z Hadesem " Saga pocałował namiętnie Schorastykę na pożegnanie , wiecąc coś Saga powiedział to samo Aiolosaowi " Aiolos:Wiec rycerze wiatru to Shun i Touma a jeszcze zostało dwóch nieznanych Saga: Tak są tylko dwóch nieznanych i znanych Koniec